ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
YouTube and Disney Stories
is an American comedy comic book series, being published by since TBD 2018. Synopsis ''The Lion King'' ''The Emperor's New Groove'' ''Zootopia'' ''Beauty and the Beast'' ''Frozen'' ''Tangled'' ''Hunchback of Notre Dame'' ''Rebakana'' ''The Little Mermaid'' ''Big Hero Six'' ''Hercules'' ''The Jungle Book'' 101 Dalmatians Wreck-It Mark Characters Main ''The Lion King'' *'Markimba' - a lion who is out to become a rightful king. ''The Emperor's New Groove'' *'Emperor Brockzo' - the Emperor of the Brockzonian Empire who gets turned into a llama. *'Briancha' - a humble farmer who reluctantly teams up with Brockzo. ''Zootopia'' *'Ian Wilde' - a mischievous fox who reluctantly teams up with Rebecca Hopps. *'Rebecca Hopps' - a nice rabbit who is a cop, teaming up with Ian Wilde. ''Beauty and the Beast'' *'Anna' - a book-lover who encounters a ferocious beast. *'PewDieBeast' - a Beast who falls in love with Anna. ''Frozen'' *'Princess Jaiden of Arendelle' - the naive princess of Arendelle. *'Queen Jenna of Arendelle' - Jaiden's older sister who can control ice. ''Tangled'' *'Malindzel' - a magical princess who has magic hair. *'Anthony Ryder' - a former thief who falls in love with Malindzel. ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *'Seánimodo' - TBD *'Jaidenlda' - TBD ''Rebakana'' *'Rebakana' - TBD *'Todri' - TBD ''The Little Mermaid'' *'Adriana' - TBD ''Big Hero Six'' *'James Hamanda' - TBD *'Brianmax' - TBD *'Todsabi' - TBD *'Malinda Tomago' - TBD *'Anna Lemon' - TBD *'Mat' - TBD Hercules *'Seáncules' - TBD ''The Jungle Book'' *'Roomie' - TBD Wreck-It Mark * Wreck-It Mark - TBD *'Von Schweetz' - TBD Supporting ''The Lion King'' *'Jackseptimon' - TBD *'Hullba' - TBD *'Anala' - TBD *'Petfiki' - TBD *'ZazuSka' - TBD *'Danefasa' - TBD ''The Emperor's New Groove'' *'TBD/Chicha' - TBD **'TBD/Chaca' - TBD **'TBD/Tipo' - TBD **'TBD/Yupi' - TBD ''Zootopia'' *'Chief Marko' - TBD *'Toby Clawhauser' - TBD * ''Beauty and the Beast'' *'Markière' - TBD *'Tobusworth' - TBD *'Potts' - TBD * ''Frozen'' *'Loganoff' - TBD *'Daneof' - TBD *'Sven' - TBD ''Tangled'' *'Ian the Hooked Handed Thug' - TBD * ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' * ''Rebakana'' * ''The Little Mermaid'' *'Brianastian' - TBD *'Prince Thomas' - TBD * Big Hero Six *'Mark Krei' - TBD * ''Hercules'' *'Adrigara' - TBD *'Brictetes' - TBD *'PewZeus' - TBD ''The Jungle Book'' *'Brocheera' - TBD *'Briloo' - TBD * Antagonists ''The Lion King'' *'PewDieScar' - a traitorous Lion Who TBD. *'The Hyenas', consisting of: **'Jaidenzi' - TBD **'Jamezi' - TBD **'Adam' - TBD ''The Emperor's New Groove'' *'Malindza' - Brockzo's former counselor who betrayed him to become the empress. **'Kroyd' - Malindza's strong but dimwitted assistant who ruins her plans by accident. ''Zootopia'' *'Anna Bellweather' - TBD ''Beauty and the Beast'' *'Seánston' - TBD **'DaneFou' - TBD ''Frozen'' *'Prince James of the Southern Isles' - TBD *'Duke of Figgleton' - TBD ''Tangled'' *'Mother Rebecca' - TBD *'Jonathan and Caleb Stabbington ' - TBD ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *'Judge Mark Frollo' - TBD ''Rebakana'' *'Caleboa' - TBD ''The Little Mermaid'' *'Lizula' - TBD **'Anna' - TBD **'Brocksam and Mikeysam' - TBD ''Big Hero Six'' *'Doug Callaghan/Yokai' - TBD ''Hercules'' *'Brockes' - TBD **'Pain and Panic Paul' - TBD ''The Jungle Book'' *'Nate Khan' - TBD *'KaaPat' - TBD 101 Dalmatians '' * '''Adriana DeVille' - TBD **'Ian and Anthony' - TBD Wreck-It Mark * Brock Baker, MatPat, Odd1sOut or Brian Hull/Turbo/King Candy - TBD * Issues #''/The Lion King/'' - TBD # Trivia *Most of the animal/object characters remain drawn like they appear in the respective films, but have some changes to resemble the YouTubers. For example: **